reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EpicGamerWorld
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Scoped Rifles page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew The only thing you're doing is showing the weapon locations on the video. Not actually showcasing the weapon. The player can almost just as simply find the weapon with a few strings of text, since the mini-map shows the location of weapons/the player knows they will find some in a gang hideout. I don't care if your videos are "loved" or whatever. You're the only one that complained so far. Videos aren't truly neccesary here to find the guns. It's completely different for fallout. If you instead made movies about you shooting people with one specific gun, and place that on that gun's page, that would be a different story. But this just doesn't belong here. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok so if i make videos showing how good the gun is and how it shoots then we can keep it up there? Yeah. We still don't have any videos showcasing any of the weapons. I would be glad to have videos showing the gun and it's usage. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) You obviously haven't read the rules yet. I saw you delete the welcome template off of your talk page. You're not allowed to edit, remove, or do anything to anything posted on your talk page. You really, really should read the rules. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i was just trying to clean things up a bit. I will read the rules Videos Hey there, Im WugHD2.0 one of the admins on the wiki, Just wanted to drop by and say that i truly love your videos. We ussualy don't mingle with such affairs but could you maybe make an In-depth Honor-Dishonor VideoGuide? we would love that, as a reader will understand it much easier that a few lines of text. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page at any time! Sincerely WugHD2.0(talk) 12:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou Thankyou very much. I made videos for each weapon and the locations but another admin said videos were not necessary and he deleted them. I worked very hard on them for this site and he was rude and said that this site didn't need videos. I will make whatever videos you need. What do you mean exactly by honor dishonor video. Is that single player? I have not yet played single player, let me know and i will make it for you You completely misunderstood me. Read above again and again until you understand me. I wasn't being rude, and I didn't say the site didn't need videos. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Loosen up a lil bit Geeeez "Loosen up"? I'm trying to explain that you misunderstood me. If you have a problem with me, tell me. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Seems like you have a problem with me. You have been rude to me since I met you. If you didn't notice you were rude, you need to learn how to talk to people because you came off as rude and cocky and like you are better than me, which is not necessary. I am willing to put a lot of work into making videos for the site, but not if I am treated like dog shit. I have over 400,000 video views and got 1,800 subscribers in 15 days which means the videos are helpful and people like them. I just don't feel like being treated like a child when I am 23 and just here to help. I mean no harm, and just want to help out. THATS IT!!! I have a daughter and all my free time went into making the videos for this site and learning how to even edit a page, just for you to come in and delete all my videos and say they are not necessary and you don't care if people like them. In my opinion it was rude. We are both humans and you are not better than me and I am not better than you. Show a little respect and I will do the same. Okay, you are blowing this way out of proportion. I hope the irony here is not lost on you a -- it's not as if I get paid for this either. What I'm doing is making wiki a better place, and, how should I care that you have 400000+ video views? I'm sure that people like your videos, but that doesn't mean that they all truly belong here. There's a lot of people, for example, with a lot of helpful modern warfare 2 videos, which will mercilessly get kicked off of the call of duty wiki. I did not treat you like dog shit. I wasn't being rude either, I was being *very* clear. I did not act as if I was better than you, or whatnot. I told you that you need to mind the rules. And I don't think/act in a way that I think that you are better than me. If I did, I would have blocked you -- long ago. But I didn't. Only one thing could have possibly sounded rude, and that was "I don't care that your videos are loved". But then again, that a video is loved is not a good reason to place it on a wiki. Oh, and on a final note I am not showing you respect, nor am I showing you disrespect. I think the same about you as any other random member of the wiki. I am glad you want to contribute to this wiki, but it is my job to regulate all incoming information. This is tiring, this is annoying, this is trivial, but I still do it. And these kind of things are the result. I'm sorry that I have to "fight" with you over this. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok sorry. Maybe we should start over. Is there any video you need done? video on fox page I was really interested to see the video you put on the Fox page, but I can't seem to make it play. Does it work for you? Maybe it is just my browser. (although I've nver had a problem with embedded videos before) Anyway, thanks for doing this. DJ TechnoBrat 00:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC)